Louise de la Vallière
Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière (ルイズ・フランソワーズ・ル・ブラン・ド・ラ・ヴァリエール, Ruizu Furansowāzu ru Buran do ra Variēru) is one of the two title characters (the other being Saito Hiraga) and the female protagonist of the series, ''The Familiar of Zero''. After marrying Saito Hiraga, she is later known as Louise Françoise le Blanc de Hiraga de Ornielle (ルイーズ·フランソワーズ·ル·ブラン·ド·平賀·デ·オルーニユェル, Ruizu Furansowāzu ru Buran do Hiraga do Oruniērū). Character History Louise is a sixteen-year-old sophomore and aristocrat at the Tristain Academy of Magic. She is terrible at magic which earned her the nickname "Louise the Zero." She is a childhood friend of Henrietta de Tristain, the princess and later queen of Tristain. During the summoning of the familiar spirits, her schoolmates summoned a normal one. Instead of this, she summoned a human from another world, named Saito Hiraga. She is ridiculed by her classmate and "rival", Kirche, for summoning a plebeian, accompanied with laughter by other sophomores, which angered Louise. With this, she treated Saito like either a pet or her maid. During the invasion of Albion of Tristain, Louise discovers that she is a rare Void mage. This is the reason behind her consistency in failures when casting a spell. Though it takes much time, her powers can easily destroy armies when released. To reclaim her classmate Tabitha from her kidnapper, Louise casts off her rank as an aristocrat. After they return, Henrietta de Tristain, who was then the Queen of Tristain, adopted Louise as her sister, which made Louise second in line to the throne. Appearance A sophomore at the academy, Louise looks like a young lass because of her height. She has long curly pink hair and corresponding color for her big eyes. Her uniform includes a long-sleeved blouse underneath a long indigo coat reaching her feet, a black skirt, and a pair of long black stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes. She is also shown to carry her wand with her all the time. Plebeian Attire During their mission ordered by Henrietta, Louise and Saito heads out in a village, wherein Louise dressed as a plebeian. Her outfit consists of a brown cap, a silver, circular-shaped necklace and a brown-colored duster and a pair of sandals. Charming Fairy Inn Attire When Louise worked at the Charming Fairy Inn, her outfit consisted of a white, ruffled headband, a tight, white necklace-like with a black ribbon on it, a sleeveless, short, white, maid dress-like attire. After winning the Tip Race, Louise wore an outfit which consisted of a black ponytail, a black, tight necklace, a tight, black dress with a pair of matching-colored, tight arm warmers. Down to her legs, she wore black, long stockings and black sandals. Personality Saito Upon summoning Saito, Louise hates it so much, that it came from herself that she wanted a familiar spirit like a griffin or something. Some examples on how Louise expresses her "hate" towards Saito is by beating him up with her magic and by striking him with a whip. However, as the series succeeds, her love for Saito gets deeper and more intense. Henrietta As the two were childhood friends, Henrietta and Louise get along well. When Henrietta orders Louise commands, Louise accepts it enthusiastically, without doubts. Louise is also called by her first two names by Henrietta. Kirche Coming from herself, Kirche "cannot lose to a Vallière" like Louise. With this, Louise hated Kirche, and Kirche hated Louise, too. When Louise bought Saito a sword for "protecting" himself from Kirche in the third episode of the first season, Kirche cannot accept it, and also bought Saito a sword. When Louise sees Saito with other women especially Kirche, Louise quickly gets jealous and envious. Gallery Louise 8.jpg|Louise as a child Louise and Henrietta 2.jpg|Louise and Henrietta as childhood friends Louise 25.jpg|Louise's reaction upon summoning a human familiar spirit Louise 18.jpg|Louise with the large crowd watching Saito's and Guiche's fight Louise 2.jpg|Louise's "condition" after she drank Montmorency's love potion for Guiche Louise 19.jpg|Louise exhausted after taking care of Saito after his battle Louise 23.jpg|Louise as she performs magic in front of the class Louise 20.jpg|Louise holding the Staff of Destruction Louise's room.PNG|Louise's room Louise sees Jack and Bleu.PNG|Louise notices two suspicious men while in Romalia Louise explosion.PNG|Louise performs Explosion Louise maiden.PNG|Louise dressed as one of the Pope's maidens Louise hostage.PNG|Louise held hostage by Joseph Trivia * Louise is named after Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière, Duchess of la Vallière and Vaujours who was a French noblewoman and mistress to Louise XIV of France from 1661 to 1667. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists